oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
To Serve and Protect
}} To Serve and Protect is the 39th and last episode of Season 3. Plot The episode starts Oggy when asleep having day off. Suddenly, Jack arrive his house.Jack said Oggy want to be a police officer then, Oggy brought Jack in the car going to police department and Jack open the door and Oggy and Jack see Bob while he's opening the door. Jack want to training with Bob. But Oggy want to go home but he's tired to training and Jack why Oggy to go home.Then Oggy walk out to the department then.Bob grab Oggy and Bob close the door and ate the key then Oggy gets confused himself. And Jack give Bob a thumbs up and Oggy to thumbs up too.But the Cockroaches is in Bob's head trying to giving thumbs up at them.At the next scene Oggy and Jack were naked.But they give a test then Bob is using a giant terminator and Oggy gets fall to the ground open his breath longer then Bob want Oggy a car to Oggy's breath.Then Bob use his breath to him.Now Oggy gets stronger, Oggy going outside then the Cockroaches laughing at him but Oggy hits them but his air when being flat then Cockroaches when laughing again.Then Jack was shoved in a brain-vending machine, and the cockroaches come there and put a walnut in his shaved head. When Bob checked the X-ray, he thought that Jack has a walnut for a brain. This results in Oggy getting passed and Jack failed.They are in test 2 Bob want to shoot the target Oggy do first and the Cockroaches use the oil to slip Oggy then Oggy shoot the giant colt gun in the sky hit the pilot's window and the jet when going down to the department, and the jet shoot the missile in the target and exploded the target and Bob said Oggy because he very good and he got a score. Meanwhile Bob gave Jack a tiny water gun. Instead the cockroach crew gave a cannon gun but it went backwards. After it was exploded, Bob drew a circle means it is not a good score. Now in test 3 that means Oggy and Jack will chain cuffs 2 persons. First up was Oggy. He went in and chain cuffed the old woman. Bob drew a cross that means he did it, but Bob forced Jack to chain cuff the Strong Dude, but it end up by the beat. They're going now in test. The cockroach crew set up all the exercise equipment to make Oggy like a gymnast. Bob knew that it's excellent. Meanwhile, Jack is swinging in the swinging bar but Joey and Dee Dee move and hit Bob's face. Moving on to the test 5. The karate moves. The crew set up some balls to make the karate man hurt, but Jack is only laughing. The last test is Good Dog Jack chose the beige colored dog but the dog bite him. So Oggy chose the big chocolate brown dog bu' the crew tossed the log and make Oggy going to the garden, the moat the marsh and back again. In the end Oggy won. Trivia * Oggy gets the job as a police officer in this show. * This is the final episode of Season 3, meaning that the show will be put under a 3-year hiatus until 2012, which is the year where Season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches) starts. Changes in revised version * In the original version, the roaches gave Jack a bazooka. But in the revise, they give him a firework rocket launcher. * Oggy was given a revolver which is black & shoots bullets in the original & a pink copy which shoots plungers in the revised version. * The rocket falls on Bob's head in the original & firework falls on his head in the revise. * Oggy & Bob are blown up by a rocket in the original & firework in the revise. * Oggy & Jack got Os' & Xs' in the original, but Oggy got check-marks in the revise. Running Gags * Bob seems to like Oggy doing good on each test, which explains why Oggy gets all checks. This always upsets the Cockroaches. * However, Jack seems to fail every test he tries, which makes him get all X & make the cockroaches laugh. * The cockroaches jeering for Oggy winning at every test. * The cockroaches laughing for Jack failing at every test. Gallery Old Giant Gun.png|Bob gives Oggy a giant revolver that shoots bullets in old version. Smart butts.png Smirks.png Rocket Launcher.png|The cockroach crew give Jack a rocket launcher in old version. Naughty roaches.png Rocket Face.png|Rocket drops onto Bob's head in old version. Rocket Explosion.png|Oggy and Bob blown up by rocket in old version. Cockroaches jeering.jpg Police.jpg Results of Oggy and Jack original version - To Serve and Protect.png|In original version Oggy got all red crosses and Jack got all red noughts. New Giant Gun.png|Bob gives Oggy a giant revolver that shoots plungers in new version. To Serve and Protect 1.png To Serve and Protect 2.png|Dose Smirks Firework Launcher.png|The cockroach crew give Jack a firework launcher but in new version. To Serve and Protect 3.png Firework Face.png|Firework drops onto Bob's head in new version. Firework Explosion.png|Oggy and Bob blown up by firework in new version. To Serve and Protect 4.png To Serve and Protect 5.png Results of Oggy and Jack remastered version - To Serve and Protect.png|In revised version Oggy got all green check marks and Jack got all red crosses. Videos References es:Para servir y proteger Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)